


Vous ne mentez pas (par Lamangaka)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Brienne a l'impression que tout s'écroule, depuis quelques mois. Alors qu'elle doit retrouver Jaime pour lui délivrer un message, les deux guerriers se rendront vite compte qu'ils ont bien plus en commun qu'ils ne l'espéraient...
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Vous ne mentez pas (par Lamangaka)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jFANGIRLd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jFANGIRLd/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! jFANGIRLd nous a demandé une fiction sur le couple Brienne x Jaime, où les personnages s'avouent leurs sentiments respectifs mais aussi leurs craintes (avec en bonus la réaction de Cersei). LaMangaka, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

PDV BRIENNE

Les délicats rideaux de soie voletaient doucement à la fenêtre sous le vent frais des fins de journées. Elle passa doucement ses doigts le long. Un travail somptueux, bien digne du mythique Donjon Rouge…

Elle porta son regard de saphir sur l'homme qui se tenait au fin balcon sculpté. _Un lion d'or_. Ses cheveux courts s'agitaient doucement, et son armure flamboyait sous le rougeoiement du soleil se couchant sur la plus basse des trois collines. Il était rare qu'elle l'aperçoive ainsi, à se laisser aller.

Calme.

Brienne avança de quelques pas, n'osant troubler la paix de l'instant. Cependant, il dut l'entendre, car il retourna la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Que devait-elle lui dire ? Pourquoi avait-elle été envoyée là ? Elle ne parvenait plus à s'en souvenir.

« Eh bien, fillette ? Que se passe-t-il… ? Perdre sa main est tout bonnement moins ridicule que de perdre sa langue… »

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer furieusement et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Heureusement, elle capta une lueur amusée et joviale dans les yeux émeraude de Jaime, et elle se détendit quelque peu.

« Je… » Elle essaya tant bien que mal de rassembler ses souvenirs, mais ils semblaient confus, et cela l'énerva. Par les Sept Enfers, qu'elle soit damnée si elle ne parvenait pas à se remémorer une simple consigne ! « C'est trop… » _Trop confus_. Mais il était absolument hors de question qu'elle perde la face devant cet abruti de petit arrogant et attachant Lannister.

Elle détourna son regard des prunelles vertes, et alors tout lui revint en trombe, ce qui acheva de l'agacer. Elle serra le poing et leva les yeux au ciel. Que pouvait-il bien lui faire perdre la tête à ce point ? _Et devant l'autre abruti, en plus._

« Il s'agit du mariage de Sa Majesté, ser. » grinça-t-elle. Depuis quand était-elle devenue une bonniche ? Elle avait l'impression de perdre son temps à jouer les messagères alors qu'à l'autre bout du continent, les filles Stark courraient peut-être des plus grands dangers… « Il souhaite que vous soyez présent, je suis là pour vous communiquer les dates et les prép… »

Le blond soupira théâtralement en s'affaissant sur la chaise à ses côtés.

« Au diable Joffrey et son… mariage ! A-t-on réellement besoin d'avoir une raison pour se voir un peu ? Qu'il patiente, je n'ai pas eu une seule soirée pour moi depuis au moins six mois… ni vous, je suppose. Allez, fillette, asseyez-vous donc un peu. Posez-vous donc sur cette fichue chaise, et parlons. Je n'ai guère eu le loisir de me ficher un peu de vous ces derniers jours.

\- Je vois que le plaisir de ma compagnie vous tient particulièrement à cœur, ce soir, rétorqua Brienne. Pour que vous en veniez à insulter le roi, je dois être particulièrement exceptionnelle. »

Elle tira une deuxième chaise de sous la table du balcon et s'y assit, dignement, le port altier. Jaime attrapa de sa main valide la carafe de vin qui traînait là et en avisa la jeune femme.

« Mon frère n'a pas du passer ici, où il n'en resterait plus une goutte… Un verre ? proposa-t-il en versant l'alcool dans le sien.

\- Non merci.

\- Tant mieux, ça en fera plus pour moi. »

Il se passa un instant sans que personne ne prononçât le moindre mot. L'homme avait le regard au loin, parmi les méandres de Port-Réal et l'horizon qui s'assombrissait doucement, faisant tourner lentement l'alcool au fond de son verre, tandis que Brienne fixait le plafond de la pièce derrière eux. À la fois perdus dans leurs pensées et comme pour, quelque part, s'éviter l'un l'autre dans une timidité presque enfantine.

« En ce moment, j'ai l'impression de perdre tout mes repères… murmura faiblement le chevalier, détournant imperceptiblement les yeux.

Elle aurait pu ne pas l'entendre, vu la faiblesse des mots qu'il souffla. Mais elle entendit.

« Moi aussi… » répondit-elle aussi bas.

Alors, Jaime tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts, et en cet instant, il semblait empli d'une telle faiblesse qu'elle en fut soufflée.

« Je… murmura-t-il, plongeant son regard émeraude dans le sien. J'ai… » Les mots semblaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. « Depuis que j'ai… perdu ma main, commença-t-il, j'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule autour de moi… mon père m'a… je ne vais pas dire qu'il m'a renié, mais… je sens que quelque chose s'est brisé, que rien ne sera plus comme avant. J'ai dit des choses… et lui aussi… des choses qui… qui ne pourront ni être oubliées, ni pardonnées. Et depuis que je suis de retour ici, à Port-Réal… tout ce qui autrefois me laissait de marbre me répugne… toutes ces histoires, et ces blablas, et ces complots de familles… je ne les supporte plus. » Il s'arrêta, gêné, puis se détourna. « Oubliez ça, fillette, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ce baratin… »

Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur son épaule, comme un encouragement silencieux. Cela le détendrait sûrement si elle se confiait aussi… et puis, elle se l'avouait difficilement, mais ce qu'elle avait supporté des années durant, ce qu'elle avait enfoui si profond en elle, avait ressurgi si fort ces dernières semaines qu'elle n'éprouvait plus que le sentiment brûlant de vouloir s'en soulager à tout prix.

Là, sur ce balcon, avec cet homme, elle savait qu'elle le pouvait. Et elle en avait besoin de tout son être. Besoin que quelqu'un comprenne, que quelqu'un la rassure… et elle avait confiance en Jaime. Elle ne devrait certainement pas, elle le savait… il n'empêchait qu'elle ressentait cette confiance dans toute son âme. Et… elle en avait besoin.

« Depuis que j'ai perdu lord Renly… j'ai l'impression que tout ce en quoi j'ai cru et je me suis battue se déforme. Que toutes mes croyances se sont effondrées. J'ai toujours un objectif, bien sûr, celui de retrouver les filles Stark, mais… vous le saviez, je… » Elle avait peur. Et si tout ce qu'elle allait dire allait être moqué ? Dénigré, comme l'avait déjà tant subi ? _Arrête, Brienne. Arrête d'espérer. Rappelle-toi ce que ça t'a coûté…_

En réponse à son geste passé, elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule, et cela lui réchauffa le cœur… un peu trop, peut-être.

« J'aimais lord Renly. Quand il est mort, j'étais absolument dévastée… mais, à présent, je… j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas… le seul à me… » Elle s'arrêta, le regard dans le vide.

Comme elle précédemment, autant pour la rassurer que par le besoin poignant de se confier de nouveau, Jaime reprit la parole après un long silence.

PDV JAIME

« Après avoir… perdu ma main, poursuivit-il, un étau de fer lui enserrant le cœur, j'ai vu la vie différemment. Plus réaliste, plus… dure. J'ai eu l'impression de tout perdre… tout était mort… » _Mais vous étiez là_. Il n'osa pas prononcer les paroles qui lui brûlaient le cœur.

Elle lui frotta doucement le dos, un peu maladroitement, et Jaime retint son souffle sans même s'en rendre compte. Brienne s'arrêta net et retira brusquement sa main. Elle avait l'air inquiète… Comme pour la rassurer de son étrange désarroi, il lui sourit doucement.

De nouveau, le silence se réinstalla, et ils contemplèrent ensemble la lente course du soleil qui sombrait peu à peu dans les couleurs vives du ciel qui s'étendait devant eux.

« Et il y a quelques mois, reprit-il dans un murmure, je vous aurais clamé haut et fort que vous ne vaudriez pas la moitié du plus obscène pet de ma sœur, et à présent… » si l'allusion lui avait arraché un léger sourire, la suite de ses mots semblaient le remplir d'appréhension. « Toute ma vie, jamais je ne me suis senti plus proche de quelqu'un que Cersei, jamais plus entier qu'avec Cersei. Et à présent, elle me… j'ai l'impression de ne plus la comprendre. Je la vois différemment, comme si un voile avait brouillé ma vue depuis ma naissance, et qu'à présent, enfin, il se levait… elle… » Il ferma les yeux, serrant les dents, tandis qu'une larme brûlante dévalait sa joue.

PDV BRIENNE

« Elle me répugne… elle était toute ma vie, tout ce que j'avais, tout ce qui m'aurait à jamais importé et maintenant… maintenant elle me semble fausse, elle me semble cassée, elle me semble être… » Le mot sembla lui arracher le cœur. « Elle me semble être un monstre. Je l'avais toujours su, mais avant… c'est comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Comme si à présent, c'était devenu la seule chose qui importait. Quand je la regarde, quand je l'écoute, je ne vois plus rien d'autre que sa… monstruosité… aucune de ses paroles ne me semble être autre chose qu'un mensonge, et je me sens trahi… Mais j'ai peur… j'ai peur de ne pas parvenir à me détacher d'elle... c'est si… malsain, obsessionnel… alors qu'avec vous, je… »

Une deuxième larme coula, et Brienne sentit son cœur se tordre. Elle avait envie de l'aider, envie tout ton son être. Mais elle n'osait faire quoi que ce soit. Au fond d'elle, elle savait ce qui brûlait pour lui. Elle connaissait la nature de ses sentiments… mais il ne pouvait en être de même pour lui. Alors, elle ne pouvait les faire sortir. Elle avait déjà trop souffert.

« Et vous ? reprit-il avec un léger sourire en soupirant. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas vraiment eu de problèmes de cœur, je me trompe ? Votre foi en la chevalerie et vos valeurs ont du prendre le pas sur ce mièvre genre de problèmes…

 _Oh, si vous saviez…_ Alors, elle plongea de nouveau le bleu de ses yeux dans ceux du chevalier, et l'affection qu'elle y vit, toute la foi qu'elle y perçut la mit plus en confiance qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des années… il y avait même autre chose… jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait regardé de cette façon. Même dans le regard de Renly… il y avait de la compréhension, de l'empathie et de la pitié, mais là… c'était plus que ça.

« Pour tout le monde, j'ai toujours été Brienne-la-Belle, souffla-t-elle. À chaque fois que… que j'ai cru… tomber amoureuse, il n'y avait que moqueries et pièges… » Elle sentit son cœur se fêler de nouveau, rien qu'à la pensée de l'horrible guet-apens dont elle avait été victime, autrefois. « Connaissez-vous l'horreur qui nous prend, lorsque de tous côtés, nous sommes moqués, dénigrés, jetés… ? » Ses yeux s'embuèrent, mais, peut-être pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, cela ne la dérangeait même plus.

« Oui… répondit-il doucement en lui prenant, avec une hésitation et une maladresse qui ne lui étaient pas coutumières. _Êtes-vous malade, ser ?_ Elle en aurait presque ri, si son cœur n'en avait pas battu la chamade.

PDV JAIME

Sans même y songer, l'homme tendit doucement sa main vers les cheveux de la blonde.

« Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'aime bien vos cheveux. »

Alors, comme mû d'une impulsion maladive, tant il sentait son cœur cogner sa poitrine, passa une main sur les contours du visage de Brienne et l'embrassa à travers ses larmes.

Essoufflé, gêné, il se retira, détournant les yeux.

« Pardonnez-moi, c'est… je suis désolé.

\- Non ! protesta Brienne. Ne vous excusez pas. Je… c'est juste que… je ressens des sentiments tellement forts que… j'ai peur, peur d'espérer, et que cette fois encore… »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et le dirigea vers le sien.

« Je vous aime, Brienne. »

Et c'était vrai. D'un amour tellement, tellement fort, cette guerrière incroyable qui l'avait fait se relever et lui rendait espoir chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle… et lorsqu'il replongea son regard dans l'océan de saphirs de la jeune femme, il sentit son cœur s'y noyer. Elle semblait craintive, si craintive, mais traversée dans le même temps d'un espoir si puissant… il fallait qu'elle comprenne…

« Selon vous, reprit-il doucement, suis-je en train de mentir ? »

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de la guerrière.

« Il faut que vous le disiez, Brienne… s'il vous plaît.

\- Vous ne mentez pas.

\- Je vous aime. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur. J'aimerais vous déblatérer un discours génialement pompeux et à rallonge, mais il n'y a rien de plus authentique que cela : je vous aime… »

Alors, ils s'embrassèrent, d'une passion si brûlante, d'un désir si puissant, si dévorant qu'en cet instant, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, que tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux n'existait plus.

N'existait plus, par exemple, la femme aux cheveux d'or, qui, cachée derrière l'un des murs de la pièce, s'étrangla à la vue de la scène…

**Author's Note:**

> Alors oui, c'est extrêmement fluff. Mais, lorsque j'écrivais, en essayant de respecter les personnages, les évènements m'ont paru logiques. Et puis… ne méritent-ils pas un peu de tendresse, après tout ce qu'ils ont enduré ?
> 
> J'avoue que, pour la dernière scène, où l'on voit Cersei derrière le mur, ça faisait partie de la commande et que je ne m'en suis rappelée qu'à la fin XD
> 
> *W*
> 
> J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous aura plu ! :D


End file.
